


Moving On

by acathey5000



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acathey5000/pseuds/acathey5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sig is finally moving on after Izumi's death, and he finds comfort in someone who has always been there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Sig leaned forward, his large frame pressed to the wall, legs opened as wide as he could manage. Alex moved behind him, the sound of clothes rustling, gloves slung to the side.

"Are you sure about this?," Alex said, lips lightly pressed against his neck. His giant arms wrapped around Sig's gut, sliding upward, slowly.

"I'm certain." Sig confidently retorted, pushed his hips back, ass pressed to Alex's crotch. 

A laugh, and the hand resting on his bulbous stomach, and ran his finger up his chest, and moved further up until Alex's hand was on his breast, squeezing harder. Sig's mouth dropped open.

"I love you, Sig Curtis." Alex breathed, his loving voice wrapping around Sig. "I love you too Armstrong." he whispered. The hand on his breast shifted, Sig arched toward it as it withdrew, but Alex was stood strong and still behind him, the fingers quickly returning, stroking the nipples so lightly that Sig felt himself relax—

—only to let out a deep growl when those gentle fingers grabbed tight, twisting the sensitive, aroused skin, and Sig moaned into the stinging pain, head rolling back as heat built in his chest, in his stomach, creeping down until it was centered in his dick and balls, warm and hard and perfect.

"Let's move to the bed." Sig said. They slowly moved to the bed. Sig then lied down on the bed. He then stuck his ass in the air. He then heard Alex open something, most likely lube. Alex then covered his penis and Sig's hole. He then thrust into Sig. they both let out a loud moan. Alex then began to thrust lightly into his large, muscular lover.

"Harder," Sig demanded, hips moving in a backwards motion. 

 

"More," Sig groaned.

Alex was in complete and utter bliss in this moment. He was finally with the man he loved. Coupled in one of the most intimate moments a couple can experience.

Alex came quickly, letting out a feral roar, leaning foward, hips thrusting in short, sporadic movements. Alex pulled out. Sig then swapped roles with Alex. They then spent the rest of the night together.


End file.
